


Stucky Texting Fluff Pt. 2: Monopoly

by knowledgeiscake



Series: Stucky Fluff [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowledgeiscake/pseuds/knowledgeiscake
Summary: More texting fluff.





	Stucky Texting Fluff Pt. 2: Monopoly

I’m never playing Monopoly with you again, Rogers.

_Good, because I’m never playing with you again. You cheat._

I didn’t cheat! It’s a well established rule that when you land on free parking, you get the money in the middle!

_That’s not a rule! It’s not in the rules at all!_

They didn’t put it in the rules because they assumed everyone just knew!

_Oh my god, you’re insane._

The rules have been the same since the 1930’s.

_Yes!!! Yes, they have!!! The rules have agreed with me since the beginning of time!_

Sure, whatever you say.

_Do not agree with me to get me to be quiet. That doesn’t work._

Trust me, I know.

_I would be less angry if you had cheated on me._

That’s not true.

_…No, it’s not. Never cheat on me._

Wasn’t planning on it.

_But the anger is a close second._

Where does it rank compared to that time we played Uno with Stark?

_We agreed we would never speak of that time again._

On second thought, maybe we should stop playing board games with each other.

_But it’s fun._

Yeah, it is. But we always end up fighting.

_If we didn’t fight over stupid shit, we’d have to fight over serious shit and that would be the worst._

Fair enough. You know I would never actually cheat on you, right?

_I know. I was teasing._

Good. There’s nobody else I want.

_Love you._

Love you too. I’m going to kick your ass at Super Smash Brothers later.


End file.
